Uma dificil missão
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: Houjii Hikaru é uma ninja da desconhecida vila da arvore. E ela acaba de receber sua primeira missão importante. Matar Uzumaki Naruto. Será que ela conseguirá?
1. País da floresta

**Capitulo um.**

**País da floresta.**

Entre os paises do fogo e o do vento, havia um pequeno país. Algumas vilas de ambos os paises iniciaram, há muito tempo, uma rebelião, emancipando-se de seus antigos domínios, formando o pequeno país da floresta.

Grande parte de suas vilas era formada entre as arvores. Inclusive seu vilarejo ninja, a vila oculta da arvore.

O país da floresta, por ser muito novo, não tinha grande expressão sobre os outros paises. Exceto nos anos após sua formação, durante a criação de sua própria vila oculta, quando atraiu vários shinobis das vilas de Konoha e da areia. Temendo ter seus segredos revelados pelos shinobis atraídos pela oferta de cargos importante, Konoha e Areia uniram-se contra o pequeno país da floresta.

Foram obrigados a assinar um tratado de paz e uma garantia de que não atacariam essas vilas nem se utilizariam das informações desses shinobis para destruir-las.

A vila oculta da arvore era comandada por um Kikage. O segundo, nidaime, no momento. Havia poucos ninjas, sendo a maioria deles genins. Seus ninjas mais "especializados" morriam em missões, geralmente de rank B, por falta de preparo.

Na vila oculta da arvore, ao contrario do restante do país da floresta, as casas eram construídas no topo das arvores. Os mais ricos ocupavam as arvores com copas maiores e aqueles mais pobre ficaram nas arvores de copa menor, geralmente mais baixas.

Por ser um país pobre, o país da floresta (não excluindo a vila da arvore), havia alguns nobres e muitos pobres. Geralmente as pessoas de pouca posse eram genins ou alguns chuunins. Geralmente os jounnins recebiam grandes recompensas do senhor feudal do país.

Era noite na vila. Cortando o silencio e a tranqüilidade, uma figura encapuzada entrava nos domínios do país da floresta, entre as arvores, saltando entre os galhos.

Do topo das arvores, dois shinobis com roupas típicas de jounnins saltaram, parando em galhos à frente, segurando kunais entre os dedos.

—Pare!—Bradou um deles, estreitando o olhar para o vulto.—Identifique-se!

O vulto parou num galho, na frente deles. Ficou em silencio por um tempo, até falar com a voz áspera.

—Meu nome é Ryuuzaki Raiko.

—O que quer aqui?—Perguntou o outro, brandindo a kunai na direção do desconhecido.

—Procuro por seu Kikage.—Respondeu Raiko, ainda com a voz áspera.

—O que quer com ele!—Perguntou o outro, agressivo.

—Não é assunto para jounnins como vocês...—Raiko preparou-se para saltar por cima deles.

—Não vai passar!—O shinobi saltou sobre Raiko, atirando a kunai nele.

—_Baka_...—Murmurou o homem, abaixando a cabeça.

Próximo a atingir seu corpo, Raiko segurou-a entre os dedos, tranqüilo. Virou-a para frente a tirou sobre ele.

—_Kage kunai no jutso!_

A kunai multiplicou-se, alvejando o ninja impiedosamente. Virou-se para o outro, com um ar de riso na fala agora.

—Quer ir encontrar com eu amigo?

—Seu, seu...maldito!—Pegou impulso no galho e saltou sobre ele, jogando a shuriken. Sorriu. Havia enrolado um selo explosivo nele.

A kunai cravou no peito dele e explodiu. Quando pousou no galho da frente, o jounnin viu que caiam pedaços de madeira. Olhou para frente, sentindo uma gota de suor correr pela têmpora.

—_Kawarimi..._

—Exato...—Escutou a voz ríspida de Raiko atrás dele. Virou-se lentamente, temeroso. O homem estava com a boca aberta.—_Ninpou Kiteinu Shawaa!_

Uma chuva de pregos saiu de sua boca, acertando o outro shinobi. Sem defesa, caiu do galho, indo juntar-se ao amigo.

* * *

_Nidaime Kikage_ estava deitado em sua cama, às mãos sobre o peito, olhando o teto. Era um homem gordo, com cabelos apenas na lateral da cabeça, grisalhos. Um enorme bigode da mesma cor.

Parecia preocupado. Mais e mais, os _shinobis_ de sua vila iam ficando cada vez menos preparados e a vila ia empobrecendo. As poucas missões que recebiam iam diminuindo de numero. Poucos senhores feudais pediam ajuda da vila para resolver algum problema. Soltou um suspiro triste e fechou os olhos.

Escutou um barulho na janela e levantou-se rapidamente. Saiu da cama, puxando a bolsa com kunais sobre a mesa.

—Quem está aí!—Perguntou, puxando duas kunais, prendendo-as entre os dedos.

—Não se preocupe...—Disse uma voz, ao seu ouvido.

A frieza da voz fez o kikage tremer. Sentiu seu corpo paralisado por completo. Seus dedos lentamente perderam a firmeza e as kunais caíram no chão.

—Assim é melhor...—Raiko deu a volta, sentando-se na cama do kikage. Abaixou o capuz, revelando um rosto de feições duras, os dois olhos cortados por cicatrizes verticais, um deles cego.

_Nidaime kikage_ ficou paralisado, olhando para o homem a sua frente, ainda sentindo seus músculos paralisados. Depois de um tempo, sentiu todo corpo tremer e despertou. Olhou ainda assustado para Raiko.

—O q...que...quer?—Perguntou, a voz tremula saindo falha.

—Tenho uma missão para vocês...—Raiko colocou as mãos no bolso e puxou um objeto quadrado embrulhado num grosso papel.

—Quem é você?—O _kikage_ olhava diretamente para o embrulho. A idéia de uma missão lhe animava, mas não conseguia confiar naquele homem.

—Meu nome é Ryuuzaki Raiko. Sou um membro da _Akatsuki_.

—O que!—O _kikage_ sobressaltou-se, assustado.—Um membro da _Akatsuki_!

Mesmo em paises pequenos como o país da floresta, o nome da _Akatsuki_ era famoso. Suas ações criminosas eram conhecidas e temidas por ali. Por algum tempo, com medo de ataques da organização, o senhor feudal do país da floresta pediu auxilio a vila oculta da Pedra para proteger o país e ajudar no preparo dos próprios _shinobis._

—Por que a surpresa?—Perguntou Raiko, uma das sobrancelhas levemente erguida.

—O que um membro da organização criminosa _Akatsuki_ faz no país da floresta!—Perguntou _Nidaime, _exaltado.—Como entrou na nossa vila?

—Já disse que vim lhes propor uma missão.—Raiko desembrulhava o objeto quadrado.—E nós da _Akatsuki _estamos dispostos a pagar uma grande quantia.

—Mas...por que logo nós?—_kikage_ parecia confuso. Queria aceitar aquela missão pelas dificuldades financeiras pela qual a vila e o país passavam, mas estava lidando com um grupo criminoso e tinha que ser cauteloso.

—_Konoha_ faz parte das cinco grandes vilas. Apesar das vilas da pedra, da areia, da nevoa e da nuvem não gostarem muito deles, se matem em paz por um tratado. Os outros paises ou não tem vilas ocultas e dependem diretamente de _Konoha_ ou tem acordos diplomáticos. Menos vocês.

—Mas assinamos um tratado com _Konoha,_ há alguns anos, para garantir a paz.—Disse o _kikage, _a testa franzida.

—Parece que esqueceu. O tratado assinado pelo _Shodaime kikage_ perde seu valor assim que o dia amanhecer.

_Nidaime _arregalou os olhos. Como ele poderia saber? Apenas ele e o _Hokage_ de _Konoha_ deveriam saber sobre a validade do acordo. Caminhou alguns passos para trás, deixando todo seu corpo cair sobre um banquinho. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, inclinando o corpo mais para frente.

—Qua...qual é a missão?—Perguntou, olhando os próprios pés.

—Quero que mate alguém...

—Por que?—O _kikage _ergueu o olhar rapidamente, mais surpreso do que antes.—Vocês são a _Akatsuki_. Podem matar quem quiserem!

—Temos motivos para confiar essa missão a outras pessoas.—Raiko terminou de desembrulhar o pacote, colocando o conteúdo de cabeça para baixo, sobre suas pernas.—E não precisamos lhe dar satisfações. Aceita a missão?

_Nidaime _olhou novamente para os joelhos, apertando-os com as mãos. Sabia que era uma decisão errada de se tomar, mas...

—Qual é a missão?

—Quero que mate essa pessoa.—Entregou os papeis ao _kikage._

_Nidaime kikage _olhou os documentos atentamente. Ergueu o olhar para falar algo, mas o homem já havia desaparecido. Foi até a janela, procurando algum vulto, mas a vila da arvore estava silenciosa. Voltou a cama e sentou-se no mesmo lugar em que Raiko havia sentado, olhando agora a foto da vitima.

* * *

Ouvia batidas em sua porta. Fechou os olhos com mais força, tentando ignorar. As batidas continuavam. Puxou o travesseiro e colocou sobre o rosto, tentando tampar os ouvidos. As batidas aumentavam. Finalmente desistindo, a garota levantou-se.

Coçou os olhos castanhos, espreguiçando-se. Calçou os chinelos felpudos e caminhou até a porta. Usava um camisolão branco e uma touca parecida com a do papai Noel.

—Já vai, já vai!—Disse a garota, enfadonha, ainda coçando os olhos.

Abriu a porta, colocando um braço na frente, protegendo-o do sol forte. Assim que seus olhos se acostumaram com a luminosidade, olhou para o belo rapaz de cabelos azuis, espetados e olhos castanhos.

—_Hikaru-chan!_—Disse o jovem. Aparentava ter uns 20 anos e usava uma roupa de _chuunin_.—O _kikage _está lhe chamando.

—_Doudji-san..._—Disse Hikaru, despertando.—O que disse? O _kikage_ quer falar comigo?

—Sim! Disse quer é urgente!

—Mas...o que ele quer de tão urgente?—Hikaru apoiou o queixo entre os dedos, pensativa.—Se for para limpar a sujeira que os moleques da academia deixam, acho que não é tão urgente.

—De qualquer modo...—Disse Doudji, rindo.—_kikage _está esperando apenas você.

—Certo, certo...só vou trocar de roupa e logo encontrarei o _kikage_.

—_Hay!_—Doudji sorriu novamente e saltou para um galho distante.

Hikaru ficou parada na porta por um tempo, antes de fechar-la e voltar ao quarto para trocar de roupa. Vestiu uma camisa azul, prendendo-a com cordas nos pulsos e na cintura e uma calça jeans surrada. Tirou a touca e deixou cair os cabelos vermelhos, prendendo-os numa trança Pegou o protetor da vila e prendeu-o no antebraço, saindo na direção do escritório do _kikage_.

Hikaru perguntava-se o que de tão urgente o _kikage _queria com ela. Era apenas uma _genin _e não recebia missões além de rank-c. Apesar de ter sido uma das melhores na academia, só recebia missões básicas, como arrumar os locais de treinamento dos _shinobis_ ou podar galhos nas arvores.

—Não deve ser nada de mais...—Disse Hikaru, dando de ombros enquanto saltava mais um galho.

Chegou a frente da enorme sede do _kikage,_ onde ficava a biblioteca, os registros e o escritório do _Nidaime_. Foi guiada por um _jounnin_ até o escritório, onde o _kikage _lhe esperava.

—_kikage_.—Hikaru fez uma reverencia breve.

—Houjii Hikaru...—Disse o _Nidaime_, olhando-a profundamente.—soube que você é uma das melhores _Shinobis_ da vila. Foi recomendada pelo Doudji como uma das melhores alunas recém saídas da academia.

—_Doudji-san_ disse isso?—Perguntou Hikaru, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

—Sim...ele disse...—Sorriu o _kikage_.—E acho que não tem recebido missões muito boas ultimamente.

—Realmen...digo...—Hikaru ficou ainda mais vermelha e pigarreou.—todas as missões são boas, mas acho que de baixo nível.

—Bem...—_Nidaime _levantou-se, olhando-a diretamente.—tenho uma missão para você.

—Qual é?—Perguntou Hikaru, ansciosa.

—Sua missão é matar...—Pegou alguns papéis sobre a mesa, estendendo-os até a _shinobi_.—Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**N/A: oo...pois é...minha primeira fic de Naruto...espero que gostem... e não me xingem por possiveis invencionismos de nomes japonêses, não domino mto bem essa lingua xDD**

**N/A2: Como já disse, espero que gostem e comentem \oo**


	2. O aviso de Jiraya

**Capitulo dois.**

**O aviso de Jiraya.**

Mal amanhecia em _Konoha_, Naruto já andava pelas ruas, mal-humorado. Carregava duas sacas de grama, cheias, uma em cada ombro.

—_Dattebayo!_—Reclamava Naruto, emburrado.—A vovó Tsunade é má! Fica me ocupando com essas tarefas bobas! Eu deveria estar treinando!

—Hey, Naruto!—Gritou alguém, logo atrás dele.

—Ahn? _Iruka-sensei..._—Naruto olhou por cima do ombro e diminuiu o passo, até emparelharem.—o que faz acordado tão cedo?

—A _Hokage-sama_ quer falar comigo.—Iruka olhou as sacas nas costas de Naruto, assim que emparelharam.—E você? Uma missão a essa hora?

—Isso não é uma missão...—Resmungou Naruto, estreitando o olhar.—isso é trabalho forçado que a vovó Tsunade arruma para prejudicar meu treinamento ou me impedir de ir procurar o Sazuke.

—Ainda com essa idéia na cabeça?—Perguntou Iruka, soltando um muxoxo logo depois olhou para Naruto e sorriu.—Deixe que um dia o _Sazuke-san_ voltará.

—Nunca! Prometi a _Sakura-chan _que iria encontrar-lo! E prometi com a pose do _monocelha-sensei_!

—Ah...—Iruka parou, lembrando da pose do "_nice guy"_ do Gai.—você também?

Sem muita demora, chegaram ao prédio do Hokage. Separaram-se. Iruka ainda observou Naruto partir, antes de entrar. Subiu mais que depressa ao escritório de Tsunade, que lia uma carta.

—_Hokage-sama_...—Disse Iruka, entrando e fechando a porta.

—Iruka...—Tsunade abaixou a carta e tirou os oculos.—chamei-o aqui porque recebi uma carta do Jiraya. Ele quer falar comigo. E com você também.

—_Jiraya-sama.—_Perguntou Iruka, parecendo surpreso.—Outro sannin lendário?

—Sim, infelizmente.—Disse Tsunade, soltando um muxoxo, entrelaçando os dedos em frente ao rosto.—O idiota disse que estaria aqui logo, mas não chegou.

l...l

—_Atchum!_—Espirrou Jiraya, coçando o nariz vermelho.

—_Jiraya-sama _está doente?—Perguntou uma bela garota, abraçando-o pelo braço.

—Não, não. Deve ter alguma pessoa invejosa falando mal de mim.—Disse Jiraya, passando a mão pela nuca.—Nada de mais.

—Tem certeza, _Jiraya-kun?_—Perguntou outra garota, abraçando-o pelo outro braço.

—Sim, sim...com certeza é aquela velhaca da Tsunade falando mal de mim...falando nela...—Jiraya parou, franzindo a testa, tentando lembrar de algo.—acho que eu ia fazer relacionado a ela...mas não deve ser nada de mais...—Sorriu para as garotas, malicioso.—e então garotas? O que acham de irmos até uma casa de banho?

l...l

Já era quase meio dia e Jiraya não havia aparecido. Tsunade ficava nervosa a cada minuto. Iria torcer o pescoço dele, assim que aparecesse no escritório. Olhou para Iruka, que parecia sentir-se desconfortável. Soltou um suspiro cansado e levantou-se, indo até a janela.

A vila de _Konoha_ estava em paz. Nem parecia a vila destruída pelo ataque de Orochimaru, quando ela havia assumido o cargo de _Hokage_. Olhou para o outro lado da rua, para a academia, onde os _chuunins_ ensinavam os futuros _genins_.

—Como estão os alunos, esse ano, Iruka?—Perguntou, ainda olhando pela janela.

—Ahm? Estão muito bem, _Hokage-sama_.—Disse Iruka, erguendo a cabeça rapidamente.—Creio que não teremos nenhuma reprovação.

—E teremos algum Naruto saindo da academia esse ano?

—Err...na verdade...—Iruka riu sem graça, coçando a nuca.—parece que teremos três...o grupo do Konohamaru parece admirar muito ele...

—Eu não acredito...—Disse Tsunade, desanimada.—eu não agüento com um Naruto, imagine três?

—Mas, acho que...

—Hey, pessoal!—Jiraya entrou na sala, interrompendo Naruto. Ainda estava com os cabelos molhados, a pele ainda estava quente e a roupa um pouco amarrotada.—Desculpa a demora. Tive um probleminha no meio do caminho e...

—Seu grande idiota!—Tsunade virou-se, saltando por cima da mesa, caindo em cima de Jiraya. Segurou a gola de sua roupa e começou a sacudir-lo.—Marca uma coisa, diz que é urgente e chega pelo menos duas horas atrasado! O que pensa que é! Eu tenho mais o que fazer, seu grande _baka!_

—Ca...calma Tsunade...—Dizia Jiraya, sentindo-se tonto.—eu posso explicar.

—Fale logo a idiotice que tinha para falar para que eu possa quebrar todos os seus ossos!—Berrou Tsunade, os olhos em brasa.

Jiraya ficou subitamente serio. Afastou-se de Tsunade e levantou-se, ajeitando a roupa. Foi até uma cadeira e sentou-se. Tsunade deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se em sua cadeira, olhando para Jiraya.

—Andei seguindo a _Akatsuki_...

l...l

—O que!—Gritou Tsunade, apoiando as mãos na mesa, levantando-se rapidamente.—Mas eles não podem!

—Podem sim...—Disse Jiraya, serio, os braços cruzados, olhando para Tsunade.—eles não tem mais nada que impeça-os de fazer isso.

—Temos um tratado assinado!—Tsunade sentou-se novamente, parecendo preocupada.—Shizune! Shizune!

Ouviram-se passos rápidos no corredor. Um tombo e um xingamento, antes de Shizune aparecer no escritório, esbaforida, segurando Ton-ton nos braços.

—O que...deseja..._Tsunade-sama?_—Perguntou Shizune, respirando fundo.

—Quero que me traga os documentos sobre o país da floresta.

—_Hay!_—Shizune novamente saiu correndo do escritório. Cinco minutos depois, apareceu, espremendo Ton-ton contra uma pasta preta, não muito grande.—São todos os documentos que temos sobre o país da floresta.

Tsunade pegou a pasta e abriu. Havia vários documentos sobre _shinobis _da vila que haviam migrado para a vila da árvore. No fim, com o selo oficial de _Konoha,_ havia um tratado. O tratado assinado pelo _sandaime hokage_, a muito tempo com o _shodaime_ _kikage_. Correu o olhar por toda sua extensão, lendo cada clausula, cada parágrafo. Abaixou o documento, olhando para Jiraya, que devolvia-lhe com o olhar de "eu disse".

—Shizune...quero uma lista dos ninjas disponíveis em _Konoha_...

l...l

Sakura andava pela rua, desanimada. Havia algum tempo que não tinha nenhuma nova lição de medicina ninja com a _Hokage_ e seus amigos estavam sempre muito ocupados em missões. Olhou para uma casa, no fim da rua. Yamanaka Ino saia, carregando um grande vaso com flores, colocando na frente da loja.

—Bom dia, Ino...—Disse Sakura, parando ao seu lado.—ajudando na loja?

—Pois é...—Disse Ino, desanimada, dando de ombros.—não fui chamada para nenhuma missão atualmente e tenho que ajudar meus pais a cuidar da loja...—Sorriu fraco, olhando para Sakura.—e você? Não devia estar com a _Hokage-sama_, ou praticando alguma nova lição?

—Faz tempo que não tenho nada para praticar...—Disse Sakura, olhando para o prédio do _Hokage_, ao longe.—e a _godaime_ nunca mais me chamou para uma aula nova...estou entediada...

—Isso não é problema...—Uma voz soou do nada, assustando-as.

—Quem está aí?—Sakura saltou para trás, olhando para os lados.

—Calma, calma...—Disse Kamizuki Izumo, saindo de trás do vaso que Ino havia acabado de colocar ali.—não vim atacar vocês.

—_Baka..._—Resmungou Ino, com a mão sobre o peito, acalmando-se.—o que quer então?

—A _hokage-sama_ pediu para chamar vocês...—Disse Izumo, tirando algumas pétalas do ombro. —querem que vão até o escritório dela, rapidamente.

—_Hokage-sama?_—Perguntaram, em uníssono, olhando uma para a outra.

—_Hay!_—Disse Izumo, sumindo logo depois.

—Mas o que ela quer falar conosco?—Perguntou Ino, olhando para Sakura, que parecia tão confusa.

—Não faço idéia...—Disse Sakura, dando de ombros.

Olharam-se mais uma vez, dando de ombros, antes de seguirem pela rua, para o escritório de Tsunade.

l...l

**N/A: o.o...povo, foi mal a demora...tive um problema com o PC e depois um probleminha de saúde(na verdade ainda estou u.u)...mas ta aí o episodio...tá meio ruinzinho, mas vai melhorar, eu prometo \oo...**

**N/A2: Esses "l...l", é porque o fanfiction não quis colocar as barrinhas, tive que improvisar com isso uu''...espero que não dure muito...**

**N/A3: oo...apesar de estar ruim, comentem \x.x**


	3. Trio HinInSa

Capitulo três 

**O Trio Hin-In-Sa.**

Hikaru abriu a porta da sua casa e entrou, passos lentos. A foto daquele garoto loiro ainda estava pendente entre seus dedos, quase caindo. Não conseguia acreditar, até agora, na missão que recebera. Nunca havia lutado contra outro _Shinobi_, exceto nos treinamentos da academia, quanto mais matado um.

Hikaru foi até um banco de madeira e deixou-se cair sobre ele. Por que? Por que com tantos _jounnins, chuunins _e até _genins_ formados a mais tempo, ela fora escolhida? Havia acabado de sair da academia e não recebia missões maiores que rank-D. O que o _Kikage_ planejava?

Hikaru respirou fundo e levantou-se do banco lentamente. Deixou a foto do tal Uzumaki Naruto de lado e foi preparar-se para a viagem.

Outra pergunta surgiu em sua cabeça. Como iria invadir _Konoha_? A vila era uma das mais bem protegidas de todo o continente. Hikaru soltou um muxoxo desanimado e deixou para pensar nisso quando estivesse a caminho. Pegou uma velha mochila dentro do armário e começou a despejar roupas, armas e mantimentos.

l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

Sakura e Ino não demoraram-se a chegar até a mansão do _Hokage_. Subiram rapidamente as escadas. Haviam poucos _shinobis_ por ali. O mês estava sendo bastante movimentado, varias missões chegando, o que era bom para a economia da vila.

Rapidamente, chegaram em frente ao escritório de Tsunade. Sakura adiantou-se e bateu três vezes na porta, com os nós dos dedos.

—_Tsunade-sama!_ Somos nós!—Disse Sakura, afastando-se da porta depois de bater.

—Entrem!—Respondeu a _Hokage_.

Ino abriu a porta e as duas entraram. Na sala estavam Jiraya, Tsunade, Iruka e Hinata, como sempre, sem graça perante todos. Tsunade apontou algumas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa e fez sinal para Hinata aproximar-se. As três reuniram-se em frente à mesa da _Hokage_, sem tirar o olhar dela.

—Chamei-as aqui porque são as únicas _shinobis _disponíveis em _Konoha_.—Disse Tsunade, entrelaçando os dedos em frente ao rosto, olhando diretamente para as _genins _à frente.—A missão que vou passar para vocês é de alto nível. Por tanto, esse grupo é apenas provisório. Assim que alguns _jounnins _voltarem, assumiram a missão.

As _genins _prenderam a respiração. Podiam sentir no olhar de Tsunade que a missão era de alta importância. A _Hokage _respirou fundo e encostou-se na cadeira, ainda sem tirar o olhar das três _genins_.

—Devem lembrar do país da floresta...—As três balançaram a cabeça de forma positiva.—e de sua vila oculta, a vila da Arvore.—Mais um aceno positivo, quase robótico.—Tínhamos um tratado de paz com eles, que venceu exatamente hoje. E, por "acaso", a vila foi visitada por um membro da _Akatsuki_, ontem.

—_Akatsuki!_—Sakura levantou-se de sua cadeira, indo até a mesa de Tsunade.—A mesma organização do irmão do Sazuke? Vocês tem alguma informação sobre ele? Essa missão tem haver com o _Sazuke-kun_?

—Acalme-se, Sakura...—Disse Tsunade, apontando novamente para a cadeira. Sakura ainda ficou algum tempo parada, as mãos apoiadas na mesa de Tsunade, até voltar para a cadeira e sentar-se, nervosa.—não tem nada haver com o Sazuke. Não foi o irmão dele que visitou a vila oculta da Arvore. Jiraya não sabe o nome dele...—Apontou com o polegar para Jiraya, que sorriu e acenou para as garotas.—Porém, tem haver com um outro _genin _da nossa vila.

l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

—_Ah...ah...aaaaaaaaatchum!_—Espirrou Naruto, enquanto preparava-se para comer um prato de ramen.

—Hey! Naruto!—Disse Ichikaru, servindo um prato de ramen para outra pessoa.—Não espirre tão alto! Vai afastar os clientes!

—Desculpe, _Ichikaru-san_.—Disse Naruto, sem graça, coçando a nuca.—Acho que devo ter pego um resfriado. Itadakimasu!

—Tem recebido muitas missões, _Naruto-san_?—Perguntou a filha do Ichikaru.

—Na verdade não...—Disse Naruto, desanimado. Engoliu um grande pedaço de carne e continuou.—a vovó Tsunade acha que ainda sou um moleque da academia! Eu mereço missões melhores do que cortar grama.

Ichikaru e sua filha apenas riram e voltaram ao trabalho, enquanto Naruto continuou a comer.

l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...—Eles querem matar o _Naruto-kun_?—Perguntou Hinata, assombrada.

—Sim, Hinata...—Disse Tsunada, inclinando-se para frente e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.—é exatamente o que eles querem.

—Mas por que alguém iria querer algo com aquele _baka?_—Perguntou Ino, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

—Também é algo que não sabemos...—Tsunade fechou os olhos e continuou.—agora, sem mais perguntas. Cuidem dessa missão até o Kakashi ou o Gai voltarem. Iruka irá ajudar vocês quando não estiver na academia. Vão.

—Hai!—As três levantaram e saíram da sala.

—Eu não acredito!—Disse Ino, assim que saíram do escritório de Tsunade.—Vou ter que ficar de babá para o idiota do Naruto?

—Pode ser bom...—Disse Hinata, baixinho.—sabe...para nosso treinamento...

Sakura e Ino encararam Hinata por um tempo. A garota ficou mais vermelha do que poderia.

—Ela pode ter razão, Ino...—Disse Sakura, soltando um suspiro.—proteger alguém sem que a pessoa note, é algo difícil.

—Que seja!—Disse Ino, jogando os braços para cima.—Vamos encontrar logo o _baka_ do Naruto e torcer para um dos _jounnins _voltar logo.

Hinata e Sakura concordaram e logo as três já corriam a procura de Naruto.

l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

Hikaru havia terminado de arrumar a mochila e sua casa. Olhou ao redor antes de sair e trancar a porta.

—Já vai partir, _Hikaru-chan?_—Disse uma voz, logo atrás dela.

Hikaru virou-se de um pulo, já com uma Kunai em mãos. Era apenas Doudji. Aliviada, soltou um suspiro e guardou a kunai.

—_Doudji-san..._você me assustou.

—Perdão, não tive a intenção.—Doudji sorriu sem graça, passando a mão na nuca.—Vim apenas me despedir.

—Tudo bem...—Hikaru sorriu mais aliviada.—então...até breve...

—Até breve...—Doudji acenou com a mão direita e observou Hikaru saltar de galho em galho, até sumir entre as copas das arvores mais distantes.

Hikaru saltava entre os galhos, rapidamente. Quanto mais rápido chegasse a _Konoha,_ mais tempo teria para planejar a morte de Naruto. Até lá, teria um longo caminho. Acenou para alguns _jounnins_ que protegiam os limites da vila da árvore. Pela primeira vez havia saído de sua terra natal. Respirou fundo e observou o caminho longo que ainda tinha pela frente.

l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

—Precisamos escolher uma líder, não acham?—Perguntou Ino, enquanto saltavam por alguns prédios.

—Sim..._Tsunade-sama _não especificou um líder, então acho que nós deveríamos escolher...—Disse Sakura, correndo o olhar pelas ruas abaixo, procurando Naruto.

—Então, se não se importam, eu serei a líder...—Disse Ino, presunçosa.

—_Baka, _pensei que nós iríamos escolher...—Disse Sakura, lançando um olhar de soslaio para Ino.

—E se forem olhar bem, eu sou a melhor escolha. Então, poupei de vocês o trabalho de me escolher.

—Eu acho...—Disse Hinata, receosa.—que não deveríamos...ter um líder...somos apenas um grupo provisório.

Ino e Sakura encararam ela, deixando Hinata completamente sem graça, mais uma vez.

—Ela tem razão de novo...—Disse Sakura, voltando a procurar Naruto.—somos apenas um grupo provisório até os _jounnins_ voltarem...acho que não vamos precisar de um líder.

—Como quiserem, como quiserem...—Resmungou Ino.

—Não vamos achar-lo assim...—Sakura parou no topo de um prédio.—Hinata...tente localizar-lo.

—Hai! _Byakugan!_—Hinata ativou a técnica especial de sua família, procurando o chakra de Naruto.—Achei o _Naruto-kun!_

—Onde ele está?—Perguntou Ino, apoiada no parapeito do teto do prédio.

—Ele está comendo ramen...no Ichikaru...

—Eu devia ter imaginado...—Disse Sakura, dando um tapa na testa.—vamos para lá.

As duas concordaram e partiram imediatamente para o Ichikaru. Sakura pensava, enquanto saltavam entre os prédios e casas, como iria vigiar Naruto todo o dia. Olhou para Hinata e Ino, e pensou se elas imaginavam algo do gênero.

—Chegamos! Ele está ali!—Disse Ino, parando sobre um prédio de frente ao Ichikaru.

Naruto ainda estava sentado, comendo vorazmente sua comida. Parecia alguém que não comia a vários anos.

—Nossa...—Disse Ino, franzindo a testa.—ele tem um buraco negro no estomago?

—Acho que não...—Disse Sakura, sorrindo sem graça, pensando "esse _baka_ era do meu grupo?".

Naruto levantou-se, falou algo com o _Ishikaru-san _e saiu da barraca de ramen. As três deixaram ele tomar uma distancia para poder voltar a seguir-lo.

—_Dattebayo..._—Disse Naruto, cruzando os braços.—estou com uma sensação de estar sendo seguido.

Parou em meio a um lugar mais isolado e olhou para os lados. Sentia Que havia alguém atrás dele. Ou acima.

—Hum..._kage bunshin no jutso!_

Vários Narutos surgiram de trás de uma nuvem de fumaça, espalhando-se pela cidade. Sakura, Ino e Hinata ficaram paradas, aturdidas. Sem saber qual era o verdadeiro, apenas ficaram olhando a dezena de Narutos que distanciava-se.

—_Tsunade-sama _vai nos matar...—Disse Ino, desanimada, olhando para os Narutos fujões.

l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...l...

**N/A: Demora, mais uma vez x.x...eu sei, eu sei...peço um pouco de paciencia...toh na reta final pro vestiba e se eu passar é só mais esse ano...**

**N/A2: Levantaram a questão dos capitulos pequenos...eu reconheço que estão muuuuito pequenos e q poderiam(e serão) muito maiores...mas essa é uma parte q odeio em fics, a inicial, onde a gente tem q ambientar as pessoas e tal oo...mas vai melhorar, eu juro...**

**N/A3: Pra não perder o costume, comentem \o**


End file.
